Naughty Fairy Things
by IWriteWhatIWantToWrite
Summary: Fairy sex. LunaxRyan, ClarionxMilori, suggestions? -IWriteWhatIWantToWrite
1. Luna and Ryan

**I wanted to write in caps, so I wrote in caps. Deal with it.**

**I hate desciptions so I don't bother with them.**

* * *

LUNA SHIVERED WITH DELIGHT. HE GENTLY PUSHED HER ONTO HER BACK AND HELD HER HANDS ABOVE HER HEAD.  
"I LOVE YOU LUNA." RYAN WHISPERED.  
"I LOVE YOU TOO RYAN." SHE WHISPERED BACK. HE LEANED CLOSER TO HER AND SOFTLY BEGAN BITING AT THE SKIN ON HER NECK. A SMALL MARK BEGAN TO FORM AND LUNA MOANED WITH PLEASURE. "THIS IS SO NAUGHTY!" SHE MOANED.  
"ALL I CARE ABOUT IS OUR LOVE." RYAN REPLIED. HE MOVED BACK TO HER LIPS AND KISSED HER PASSIONATLY.  
"DO IT." LUNA WHISPERED BETWEEN KISSES. RYAN TRAILED ONE HAND DOWN HER NECK AND STOPPED AT HER BOOBS. HE CAREFULLY SLIPPED A HAND INSIDE HER DRESS AND FONDLELD THEM PLAYFULLY. LUNA MOANDED INTO HIS KISSES. RYAN CONTINUED TO MOVE HIS HAND DOWN HER BODY AND STOPPED AT HER VAG. HE RAN HIS FINGERS OVER HER COTTON UNDERWEAR BEFORE TAKING THEM OFF AND TOUCHING HER OUTER LIPS.  
"OPEN YOUR LEGS." RYAN INTRUCTED.  
"BUT I NEED TO PEE!" SHE PROTESTED.  
"JUST OPEN YOUR LEGS, LUNA." LUNA DID AS SHE WAS TOLD AND PARTED HER LEGS. SHE HAD SMALL, THIN, BLONDE HAIR ON THE OUTSIDE OF HER PUSSY THAT WAS THE SAME AS HER LONG HAIR. RYAN PARTED HER PUSSY LIPS TO FIND HER CLIT. HE RAN HIS INDEX FINGER AGAINST HER CLIT AND LUNA SHUDDERED. SHE NEEDED TO PEE BADLY.  
"I'M GOING TO PEE, RYAN!" SAID LUNA. RYAN SMIRKED AS BE BENT DOWN AND LICKED HER PUSSY. HE COULD FEEL HIMSELF GROWING HARD. A BIT OF PEE LEAKED OUT AND RYAN LICKED HER AGAIN.  
"STOP IT!" SHE MOANED. RYAN BEGAN TO TOUCH HER CLIT AND HER PEE LEAKED OUT LITTLE BY LITTLE. HER BLADDER WAS FULL.  
"LET GO." RYAN INTRUCTED.  
"FINE." HE LEANT DOWN AND PUT HIS MOUTH OVER HER INTIRE PUSSY. LUNA RELAXED AND HER HOT PEE GUSHED OUT AND INTO RYAN'S MOUTH. HE GULPED IT DOWN THIRSTLY.  
"THAT'S SO FUCKING HOT." RYAN BEAMED. "NOW TO MAKE SOMEONE CUM..." HE BEGAN TO SUCK AT LICK AT HER CLIT. LUNA CAME IN HIS MOUTH AFTER A FEW MINUTES AND SHE WAS PANTING HEAVILY.  
"FUUUCK..." SHE BREATHED. RYAN FLEW UPWARDS SLIGHTLY AND STOOD WITH HIS FEET BESIDE LUNA'S HEAD. HE HAD TAKEN HIS PANTS OFF AND HIS DICK WAS IN PLAIN SIGHT.  
"LUNA, DO ME A FAVOUR," HE SMIRKED AS HE BENT DOWN AND HIS DICK WAS DIRECTED TOWARDS HER MOUTH. LUNA TOOK HIM IN HER MOUTH AND SUCKED HIM. WITHIN MINUTES HE CAME IN HER THROAT, ALMOST MAKING HER GAG. BOTH FAIRIES THEN LAY SIDE-BY-SIDE TO CATCH THEIR BREATH.  
"DO YOU WANT TO GO FURTHER?" RYAN WHISPERED. LUNA NODDED. HE FLEW BACK TOWARDS HER OPEN LEGS AND KNELT DOWN.  
"I'LL BE QUICK." HE ASSURED HER. LUNA GRABBED HIS HAND. RYAN PRESSED HIMSELF AGAINST HER VIRGIN PUSSY AND QUICKLY SLAMMED INTO HER, BREAKING HER VIRGIN WALLS. LUNA CRIED OUT IN PAIN AND BURST INTO TEARS. RYAN STAYED WHERE HE WAS BUT KISSED HER HANDS, THIGHS AND LEGS TO COMFORT HER.  
"KEEP GOING..." LUNA WHISPERED AFTER A FEW MINUTES. RYAN SLOWLY PULLED HIMSELF BACK AND THEN BACK IN AGAIN. HE CONTINUED TO PICK UP PACE. AFTER A FEW MINUTES, HIS CUM FILLED HER PUSSY AND THEY WERE BOTH BREATHING HEAVILY. RYAN PULLED OUT AND HIS CUM OOZED OUT OF HER PUSSY AND ONTO THE FLOOR.  
"I LOVE YOU, LUNA." HE MOVED TOWARDS HER FACE AND CARRESSED HER CHEEKS. TEARS WERE STILL IN HER EYES.  
"I LOVE YOU TOO." SHE MANAGED A SMALL SMILE. THEY THEN CURLED UP TOGETHER ON THE FLOOR AND SLEPT ALL NIGHT.


	2. Luna and Ryan (continued)

**This is continued from chapter 1.**

**Requests are excepted _most_ of the time.**

* * *

"Ryan?" Luna whispered. Ryan woke up and opened his eyes.

"Yeah?" he replied. Luna lay on the floor with her legs tightly crossed.

"I need to pee badly." she explained. Luna was straining her face too. Ryan stood up and helped his girlfriend stand up. They had been dating for years and last night was their first time. Luna still had no panties so Ryan easily inserted a finger inside her.

"Ryan! I need to pee! Don't do that!" Luna wasn't in the mood for games. Ryan continued to finger-fuck her.

"Just pee now. Let go." he told her calmly as he inserted another finger inside her. Luna could feel her bladder bursting. She then felt something warm run down her leg. It was partly Ryan's cum from last night but mostly warm pee. Luna closed her eyes as she was ashamed and embarrassed. Warm pee continued to run down her leg and Ryan inserted a third finger and moved them in and out of her pussy rapidly. Within minutes, Luna had cummed and emptied her bladder. Ryan held his damp fingers up to Luna's mouth.

"Lick," he ordered. Luna did as she was told and licked the acrid taste of her own urine. "My little slut. You know you're my little fuck toy. I have more games to play with you today. You are going to satisfy my nastiest little urges, until you feel like a piece of trash. When I'm done with you, you will know who you belong to, because I am going to mark you as my property. I have to take a piss, and I'm going to do it in your mouth."

"No." Luna snapped, she had stopped licking.

"Did I tell you to stop licking me?" he slapped her in the face. Luna continued to lap at her own piss like a house pet being disciplined for messing on the floor. "You like that, don't you?" Ryan smirked.

"Yes." She replied honestly. Luna felt dirty and she loved it.

"Get on the floor. I need to piss _now_." Ryan roughly pushed her onto her knees. He held his erect dick in his hand and Luna opened her mouth. His amber substance poured out from his dick and splashed into her mouth. Luna could feel her juices dripping from her vag. When Ryan had finished and Luna had drunk every last drop of his piss, he looked down at her, smirking.

"You liked that, didn't you? You little slut? I'm not through with you. You love it when I humiliate you, you filthy whore." he sneered. Luna remained quiet, too ashamed of herself. "My little piss slut. Did you enjoy the trickle of your own pee sliding down your leg while I fingered your cunt? When I shoved my fingers up inside you, I could feel your orgasm over my fingers while your wet golden pee streamed down into my hand. You liked that, didn't you?"

"Yes." she nodded.

"Stand up, whore." Ryan instructed. He pulled her upwards and roughly shoved her against the wall. Luna moaned as he pushed a finger inside her wet dripping pussy.

"Fuck me please! Fuck me senseless. I need to feel your cock inside of me." Luna begged.

* * *

**To be continued.**


	3. Luna and Ryan (continued still)

**This is continued from chapter 1 and 2.**

* * *

"Too bad." Ryan sneered. "We can't be late for Queen Clarion's arrival day party."

Luna sighed before having a shower and getting dressed.

* * *

Luna stood up straight and let her dress fall to her feet. Her dress was painted amber and layed with flower petals. Ryan wore his black tux.

"Same colour as my piss." Ryan whispered in her ear. He was right - her dress was the same shade of amber as his piss. This comment made Luna even more horny and her panties were becoming even more wet.

"Later." Ryan whispered. He gently kissed her cheek before flying out of her house door. Luna followed.

* * *

Queen Clarion and Lord Milori sat at the head of the giant rectangular table in the Autumn Woods. Luna and Ryan sat opposite each other at the other end of the table. Tinkerbell and Rosetta sat next to Luna and Ryan sat next to Terence and Sled.

"So, sugarcane, how are things with Ryan?" Rosetta whispered to Luna.

"Fine. Good. Perfect." Luna giggled with a blush.

"Sex?" Rosetta guessed.

"Yeah." Luna nodded. "My first time was last night."

"First time?" Rosetta gasped loudly. Everyone fell silent and stared at her, including Queen Clarion and Lord Milori.

"Nothing to see here!" Tinkerbell faked a laugh and everyone turned back to their own conversations.

"What do you mean by "first time"?" Rosetta whispered. "Surely someone as pretty as you has done it before!"

"Nope." Luna shook her head. "My first time was last night. What about you?"

"Me?" Rosetta giggled "Sweetie, I lost my vaginity months ago!"

"Who to?" Luna asked.

"Herk, of course." the garden fairy rolled her eyes.

Lord Milori then stood up and everyone fell silent. He then made a speach about how much he loved Queen Clairon and how good a leader she is. Although Luna wasn't listening... She slipped her hand under the table and under her dress. She rubbed her clit through her panties and they became ever more soaked with her own juices. Ryan looked at her and knew what she was doing. He pretended to drop his napkin as he slipped under the table (under the tablecloth) and crawled to Luna. She gasped when she felt a tongue on her wet pussy. Within minutes she was wrinthing around on her chair, trying to supress screaming out as she orgasmed.  
When she had finished cumming, Ryan slipped back onto his chair just in time for Lord Milori to finish talking. Everyone clapped and Ryan looked across at Luna, who was beaming, and wipped her pussy juices from his mouth with his napkin.


	4. Ree and Milori

After several cups of wine, Queen Clarion was _very_ drunk. The party was ending and fairies were starting to leave. Lord Milori laughed as Queen Clarion tried to stand.

"My love, are you alright?" He couldn't help but laugh.

"Ye- yes, Milori." Clarion studdered. Never had she been soo drunk before. "I- I think we sh- should go back to the Pixie... Tree..."

"Do you mean the Pixie Dust Tree?" Milori chuckled.

"Ye- yes." Clarion laughed.

* * *

Around 1am, Clarion awoke in her bed with Milori. Since Milori had proposed to her shortly after they were reunited, she didn't find it wierd that he was in her bed too. The wine was starting to ease and Clarion could think straight again.

"Milori? Are you wake, dear?" Clarion whispered. There was a pause before Milori sleepily opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hello Ree." he yawned "Are you alright?"

"Yes, of course." Clarion assured him "I was just wondering what happened at the party..." her memory was still clouded and she couldn't remember much of her birthday party.

"Well," Milori began "You were _very _drunk." he laughed.

"Did anyone notice?" Clarion asked nervously and Milori nodded. "Oh, my. What if fairies begin to question me as their leader? Or my position as queen? Or-"

"Calm down, Ree." Milori hugged her tightly. Clarion had tears in her eyes at the thought of her reputation being ruined. "No one could question your position as queen. You are the best queen that Pixie Hollow could ask for."

"You truly believe that, Milori?" Clarion smiled.

"Of course, my love." Milori smiled and gently kissed her lips. Her lips were warm and desirable. They made Milori want more.

"I love you, Milori..." the queen mumbled into his lips.

"Ree, I love you more than anything..." Milori whispered before pressing his lips on hers once more. Their tongues met and the warmth of his lover's mouth was beginning to make him hard. There was a very small gap between the two fairies as they deepend the passionate kiss. Clarion gently ran her hands down his body, but Milori stopped her.

"Ree, are you sure about this?" he broke their kiss.

"Milori, I've never been more sure about anything other than this. I've wanted this for so long but..." she ran a finger along the jaggered edge of his broken wing.

"Don't." Milori looked deeply into her blue eyes. "Don't you dare blame yourself for that, Clarion. It was my fault." She looked down at the bed and moved away slightly.

"I cannot let you take the blame for something I did..." she whispered.

"But you didn't do anything, Ree." Milori moved closer to her.

"Exactly! If I had done something then you would still be able to fly!" Clarion began to cry.

"Ree, stop blaming yourself already! It was not your fault!" Milori's voice was louder than intended. "Just stop." Their eyes met and Clarion could feel herself becoming increasingly aroused by the minute. She had wanted to feel him inside her for so long...

"Take me." The queen whispered so quietly that Milori wasn't sure if she had said it in the first place. "Take me, please, Milori." she repeated, slightly louder. Milori was already topless due to the heat, so he threw off his trousers. He then sat in front of Clarion and carefully pulled off her nightgown. Her breasts came into view and Milori could feel himself growing hard once again. They were a normal size and suited her slender body perfectly.

"Ree, you're even more beautiful without your dress..." Milori smiled. Clarion returned the smile nervously. Nobody had ever seen her naked before, besides Rhia, one of her helping fairies. Although she was female too and it was far less embarressing...

"Thank you, Milori." Clarion blushed. Milori gently kissed down her neck and torso. He stopped when he reached her pussy.

* * *

**To be continued, assuming you want me to...? **


	5. Ree and Milori (continued)

Milori stopped and inhaled the smell of her juices. By now he had made this queen rather horny. He gently reached and lightly touched above her wet clit through her panties. Before Milori could say anything, Clarion firmly grabbed his wrist and looked at him nervously.

"Be gently, please, Milori." She whispered.

"Clarion, are you a-" Milori frowned in confusion. This beautiful fairy before him couldn't possibly be a virgin! Milori always assumed that at one point the Minister of Spring had been lucky enough to take out the queen's hymen

"Yes, I am." Clarion nodded. "Please be gentle."

"Of course, Clarion." Milori assured her. "I would never want to hurt you, my love."

He lightly ran his hand over the peice of cloth between him and her sweet virgin pussy. Clarion shuddered with delight at his touch but then pushed Milori away to pull off her panties. To Milori's suprise, her pussy was shaved bare! Clarion parted her legs and he gently ran his index finger along her clit. Clarion let out a soft moan as he gently stroked her clit, making her even more wet. Milori felt her muscles relax and ber bare pussy drip in arousal. He continued to stroke her wet pussy as he moved towards her lips. They passionatly kissed, taking in each other's tongue. Clarion softly moaned into his icy lips.

"Please, Milori," she whimpered.

He briefly nodded before covering her body with his. Their skin was clinging the other's, wet with sweat.

Milori gently pressed his erect member to her sweet virgin opening. He gently kissed her face and neck, leaving small love bits that he knew her dress wouldn't cover. Clarion let out a small cry of pain as Milori pushed into her pussy. Her folds fit perfectly around his dick, making him moan with pleasure. Although Clarion was holding back tears as he found her hymen.

"Relax, my love." he whispered softly into her ear, knowing it would drive her crazy to feel his breath on her ears. Milori stayed where he was so she could get used to his size. Then he pushed in one swift motion, breaking her hymen and making the queen yelp in pain. Tears stung her blue eyes and blood seeped from her pussy onto the bed.

Milori gently kissed her face and wipped the tears from her eyes. He slowly pulled back until he was almost out, then pushed back again. Clarion was now moaning in pleasure, feeling an orgasm build up. Milori was holding back cumming, wanting for him to orgasm when she did.

Clarion wrapped her slender legs around his waist, making him go deeper. He fucked her like there was no tomorrow.

Both fairies gasped as they climaxed together. Milori pulled out and a mixture of blood, his cum and her cum leaked out. They lay side by side, whispering sweet nothings as dawn began to approach. Both fairies then slept, holding each other in their arms.

* * *

When the sun was up, Queen Clarion was the first to awake. She pulled a blanket over her and Milori's naked bodies before laying beside her lover, thinking of her first time being fucked.

It was then she released something...

"Milori!" Clarion gasped, gently nudging him.

"Good morning, Ree." He smiled. Clarion bit her lip nervously. "What is it, love?"

"Milori, last night... We did not use protection, did we?"

* * *

**Use a condom, kids.  
**


End file.
